Ecos del pasado
by Aylalia Djo
Summary: Secuela de “Telaraña de Mentiras”. Pronto Anakin deberá enfrenarse a Palpatine. Cuando llegue el momento, ¿cómo reaccionará cuando se vea enfrentado a una decisión similar a la de años atrás: usar la Oscuridad para salvar a su hijo o dejarle morir?


_Notas de la autora: Y como de costumbre, nada de esto me pertenece. Ojalá. Pero como no, sólo juego con los personajes de George Lucas y Timothy Zahn para divertirme._

_Sé que dije que no haría la continuación de "Telaraña de Mentiras" hasta que hiciera el fic sobre Luke y Mara ("Deseos compartidos"), pero he tenido problemas con las Musas respecto a ese fic. Y esta secuela (y otro fic de un sólo capítulo que pronto publicaré) no hacía más que colarse por mi mente cada dos por tres, así que he decidido empezar a escribirlo._

_Recomiendo que, si no lo habéis hecho, leáis el fic "Telaraña de Mentiras"antes que éste, si queréis realmente entender lo que ocurre._

_Por último, antes de seguir con el fic, quiero agradecer a todos los que habeis hecho un "review" de "Telaraña de Mentiras" (revisado no me suena muy bien en castellano... será que me he acostumbrado a verlo escrito en inglés): **ahmaira/Dama Jade** (una buena amiga del otro lado del Atlántico, a quien le envíaba algunos capítulos de los que no estaba muy satisfecha antes de publicarlos aquí y quien me alegraba enormemente el día al decirme que sí le gustaban), **SherazadeVader** (a quien le agradezco su ofrecimiento para traducir mi fic al inglés, aunque por motivos personales no pudo continuar), **zashley-tropay93**, **Tefi**,** Faire Cuthalion**, **Crystal Luna**, **kitty-yagami4**, **Anzu brief**, **Dakota Potter** y **Dark Sith Lady** (quien encontrará en este fic a un Anakin menos "llorón" ;D aunque sólo estoy en parte de acuerdo contigo en que quizás estaba algo fuera de caracterización -me extiendo más en ello al final de este capítulo, si a alguien le interesa leerlo-).  
_

**Ecos del pasado**

**Prólogo**

Anakin salió por la puerta y dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde la Fuerza le decía que se encontraba Luke. Aunque en realidad ni siquiera le había hecho falta buscar su presencia en la Fuerza. Después de casi un año y medio de convivencia sabía perfectamente donde encontrar a su hijo cuando estaba enfadado, disgustado o cuando, simplemente, quería estar sólo.

Luke estaba observando el horizonte, mirando la puesta de los soles y con un pie sobre una estructura que sobresalía del suelo. Y aunque nunca se lo había preguntado, Anakin sospechaba que era una costumbre del chico. No en vano allí había pasado casi toda su vida.

Sintió el dolor de la culpa adueñarse de su corazón. Era inevitable. Era un sentimiento al que no era ajeno, algo que sentía cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que él se había perdido de la vida de sus hijos y en todo lo que sus hijos habían perdido por no tener a sus padres a su lado. Y esa era sólo una de las muchas culpas que atenazaban su corazón. La lista era interminable.

Finalmente, había aceptado que él era el culpable de todo lo que le había ocurrido. Cierto que otros habían colaborado en su caída. Unos, como Palpatine, cruel y deliberadamente y otros, como el Consejo Jedi o Obi-Wan, involuntariamente. Y, aunque estaba seguro de que no habría caído en el Lado Oscuro si algunas circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, la decisión final de convertirse en Sith había sido únicamente suya.

Apretó los puños al sentir una oleada de furia recorrer su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos e intentó serenarse. Mientras su animadversión hacia los Jedi se había ido mitigando gradualmente hasta convertirse en un mero susurro lejano, su furia hacia Palpatine seguía igual de intensa que en el Salvaje Karrde, cuando había comprendido la amplitud de la traición de su Maestro.

Y esa parecía ser, últimamente, la principal fuente de discusiones con Luke: su incapacidad para liberarse de los sentimientos pertenecientes al Lado Oscuro que se desataban en su interior con sólo pensar en Palpatine.

Sabía que el chico tenía razón, que no podía encarar su enfrentamiento con Palpatine cargado de rabia, odio y rencor. Que hacerlo le conduciría de nuevo a la servitud de la Oscuridad. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y tanto él como Luke percibían que el enfrentamiento estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Anakin suspiró y consiguió evaporar parte de aquella furia cegadora. Abrió los ojos y miró al chico. Luke había alzado fuertemente sus barreras pero, aún así, podía sentir a través del poderoso vínculo que compartían un eco de la angustia del muchacho. Luke tenía miedo. No miedo de perder la vida en la confrontación con el Emperador y Lady Verinne, su nueva aprendiz, sino miedo de perder de nuevo a su padre en el Lado Oscuro.

Si Anakin se detestaba a si mismo por todo el dolor que había causado a su hijo como Darth Vader, aún se detestaba más por hacerlo como Anakin Skywalker. No soportaba hacerle daño. El chico no se merecía un padre como él. Su precioso y maravilloso hijo merecía mucho más de lo que él podía ofrecerle. Su hijo. El ángel de su ángel.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que jamás habría conseguido rechazar realmente el Lado Oscuro sin la constante presencia de su hijo a su lado.

Había sido muy fácil renunciar a la Oscuridad mientras se encontraba privado de la Fuerza debido a la influencia de los ysalamiri. Pero en cuanto recuperó su control, comprendió que el objetivo que se había autoimpuesto distaba enormemente de ser sencillo. En el mismo instante que volvió a sentir la Fuerza fluyendo a través de su ser, todo el odio, la rabia, la angustia, el dolor y la frustración de los días previos tomaron el control de su mente y la Oscuridad volvió a cernirse sobre él, amenazando con engullirle de nuevo.

Pero enseguida un suave brillo había abierto una brecha en su Oscuridad y había oído una voz, que en un primer instante fue incapaz de reconocer. "¿Te encuentras bien, padre?" había preguntado la voz, la preocupación evidente en su tono. Abrumado como había estado por el asalto de las emociones del Lado Oscuro, no había podido ni tan siquiera responder.

Y sólo una fracción de segundo después, aquel suave brillo se había convertido en una fulgurante luz, que había llenado de calidez su espíritu y había convertido la Oscuridad en una tenue sombra.

Anakin se había aferrado a aquella luz como su salvavidas. Por un instante, había vuelto su espíritu a sentir la gelidez del Lado Oscuro y no quería volver a allí. No. Quería permanecer junto a aquella Luz y a la calidez que prometía. Con un supremo esfuerzo se había obligado a mantener bajo control aquellos sentimientos negativos. Y había sido entonces cuando había comprendido lo que había ocurrido. Había sido su hijo quien, a pesar del casi nulo entrenamiento recibido, al percibir que algo no iba bien, había proyectado inconscientemente su Fuerza hacía él. Y, cuando no le había respondido, también inconscientemente había canalizado su Fuerza, en toda su intensidad, hacia Anakin, debilitando la Oscuridad que aún habitaba en su padre.

Aquella había sido la primera vez que su hijo le ayudaba a rechazar la Oscuridad que moraba en su interior, pero no la última.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Curiosidad: El nombre Sith de Lady Verinne, es una derivación que he hecho de la palabra 'verí', que en catalán significa 'veneno'._

* * *

_Sobre Anakin fuera de caracterización en "Telaraña de Mentiras": debo reconocer que __mientras escribía__ una o dos de las escenas en que Anakin llora o está a punto de hacerlo, tuve la sensación de no estar caracterizándolo adecuadamente. Sin embargo, me gustaría explicar las razones que tuve para dejar las escenas tal como quedaron._

_Anakin acaba de renunciar al Lado Oscuro, por lo que de repente su conciencia le carga con las culpas de las atrocidades cometidas como Darth Vader así como de la muerte de Padmé, además de los actos cometidos contra sus propios hijos. Considero que eso debe generar una carga emocional importante. Y, en las películas, muestran a un Anakin que no es capaz de controlar ni gestionar demasiado bien sus emociones. Y, luego, una vez convertido en Vader, la manera en que gestiona sus emociones es canalizandolas a través del Lado Oscuro y descargándolas sobre los demás (léase Capitán Needa o Almirante Ozzel, por ejemplo) o provocando la destrucción de todo lo que tiene a su alrededor._

_No creo que un Anakin recién redimido fuese capaz de controlar mucho mejor sus emociones que el Anakin de las precuelas o que Vader. Y, además, tenemos el problema del aislamiento de la Fuerza, que le impide liberarse de sus emociones de la manera a la que está acostumbrado, precisamente en un momento en que es más vulnerable que nunca, teniendo a su hijo al lado, sin poder expresarle sus sentimientos debido a la situación en que se encuentran y viendo además que el chico le odia._

_Más o menos en el periodo de tiempo en que estaba escribiendo una de esas escenas en que Anakin llora (creo que era en la que descubre que Leia es su hija) volví a ver el Episodio III y vi algo que me hizo pensar que quizás no estaba exagerando tanto. Cuando Darth Vader está en Mustafar, antes de que llegue Padmé, pero después de matar a los líderes separatistas, hay un momento en que está apoyado en una barandilla y se ve claramente que está llorando. Y eso que sus crímenes aún son pocos (aunque sean tan salvajes como los del Templo Jedi) y aún no lo ha perdido todo (Padmé aún vive, aún no depende de maquinas para vivir y aún ve ante sí un futuro prometedor). Pero, veinte años después, ¿cómo se debe sentir al saber que todo lo que perdió y todo lo que hizo fué para nada? ¿Tan difícil resulta creer que cuando mira hacia atrás y ve todo lo que dejó por el camino, las lágrimas asomen a sus ojos y broten libremente? ¿especialmente cuando cree que puede perder para siempre a su hijo y está convencido de que nada de lo que haga podrá permitirle recuperar a su hija?_

_No sé, quizás debí moderarme un poco al escribirlo, pero a veces tengo planeado escribir una escena de una manera y al final, ella se escribe de otra y si la intento modificar no me gusta el resultado. Pero como he dicho, a menos que me pase esto último, no tengo intención de hacer llorar de nuevo a Anakin... aunque lo de hacerlo sufrir... ya es otro tema._

_Aylalia Djo  
_


End file.
